


The Saved King

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri catches feelings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: Lif corners Dimitri and brings his fitness as a ruler into question. The Summoner swoops in to break it up before it can go too far.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Eclat, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Kiran, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Summoner, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Eclat, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Kiran, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Summoner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Saved King

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. This was a request on Tumblr. Requests are still open for those that are interested. NSFW, Fluff, Gen fic are all welcome. OC friendly. You can make your requests to BardsEmporium on Tumblr!

“Do your people deserve a broken King?” Líf asks, his tone suggesting the right answer to be, of course, no. Dimitri flinched at the question, his heart hurting. No, no of course they didn’t. His head ached and his eye blurred, but he stood straight and held his head high. There was no use in seeming pitiful in front of someone who saw him for the bloodied, stained beast he was. 

“My people deserve the best King they can get, of course,” he said. Líf inclined his head, his strange red eyes boring into his as puffs of something blue and wispy trailed up into the night sky with his every breath. He wanted to ask what he was, but it seemed rude and was inconsequential. What mattered was that he was right. 

“Then should you not step aside for one more fit? Can you even lead them the way you are?” 

He had been doing fine until now, but perhaps… perhaps Líf was right on this as well. Perhaps he had no right to stand before anyone crowned as King, seeking absolution for his sins. If that were true, then what did he do? What  _ could _ he do? 

“I… I don’t know.” 

Was freedom from his past so impossible that a phantom from a world unrelated to it had come to remind him of it? Was he really so ruined that even here, in a world far away, he was doomed to walk in its shadow?

“If you cannot answer, then the answer must be ‘no.’ No King fit for his crown would hesitate like that. We are the same, Dimitri. There are no second chances in Lífe, you must--”

“That’s enough of that.” 

They turned together to see the Summoner striding towards them as quickly as their short legs could carry them. They stood between the two of them, hands on their hips as they faced down Líf with the sort of nonchalance that came with doing this sort of thing often. Líf crossed his arms and looked away, a large puff of that strange blue mist following a deep sigh. 

“I know I’ve told you to be nice. Lots of folks have been through terrible things, Líf. You can’t just go around prodding at the tender bits. Now go on you, shoo! I’ll deal with you later.”

The Summoner turned towards him then, chewing on their lip in concern. Their eyes were wide and full of unspoken thoughts, and Dimitri felt a pang of guilt as he realized that he’d caused them trouble. He placed a hand over his chest and bent at the waist, his hair falling forward to obscure his face.

“Forgive me, I hadn’t meant to cause you trouble, Summoner. You didn’t need to get involved,” he said. 

“It’s no trouble! Someone had to stand up to him, so it might as well be me. Don’t worry about it, really. Come on, why don’t we go have a nice cup of tea. It’ll settle the nerves.” 

They took his hand and tugged, and despite the difference in their strength, he obeyed. He followed after them, a small smile finding its way across his face as they swung their joined hands between them. It was such a small, simple gesture, but it was a welcome one. It had been too long since someone had touched him so kindly. Affection stirred in his heart for them, and it was almost startling. He barely knew them, and yet they were so warm and kind.

He squeezed their hand gently, and when they squeezed back, he knew that he would go to any lengths to protect them. He wanted to see them smiling, forever.


End file.
